Mata Rantai
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: Di sebuah hotel yang memiliki sejarah kelam kota Kiri, mayat seorang laki-laki ditemukan dalam sebuah tangki air di atap hotel. Itu hanya bisa diakses melalui tangga darurat dan sebuah pintu yang terkunci rapat. (Bukan untuk anak-anak dan remaja labil, hanya 18 tahun ke atas)


**Di sebuah hotel yang memiliki sejarah kelam kota Kiri, mayat seorang laki-laki ditemukan dalam **** sebuah ****tangki air di atap hotel. Itu hanya bisa diakses melalui tangga darurat dan sebuah pintu yang terkunci rapat.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Summary dan inspirasi cerita oleh Enigma**

**Rate M untuk kasus pembunuhan**

* * *

"Itachi?"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Jangan pedulikan apa yang ayah katakan. Kau akan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ini, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menandingimu, Adikku."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayangan Itachi di jendela. Siang ini cuaca di luar sangat cerah. Kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana terlihat bagaikan semut yang dulu sering ia hancurkan sarangnya. Lalu ingatannya kembali ke masa kecilnya. Ia ingat bagaimana mereka berdua bermain di hutan saat musim panas. Memburu serangga, bermain petak umpet, memancing di sungai dekat rumah sang kakek.

Sayang kenangan indah itu tidak akan pernah terulang. Sejak kemajuan pesat perusahaan ayahnya, Sasuke dan Itachi tidak bisa menikmati suasana sejuk di desa lagi. Kedua orang tuanya seakan lupa dengan alasan kenapa mereka tinggal di desa. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, dia hanya punya Itachi yang sekarang lebih sering menemani ayahnya di kantor dari pada bermain bersamanya.

Dan sekarang, saat dia diajak bekerja bersama oleh Itachi, ayahnya menentang keputusan itu. Tapi ia akan tetap bekerja dengan Itachi, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ayahnya katakan.

* * *

'Sasuke-kun, kau sedang apa?'

'Ada apa, Sayang? Suaramu terdengar aneh. Apa kau baik-baik saja?'

'Tolong jemput aku sekarang. Ada beberapa laki-laki yang melirikku dari tadi, aku merasa tidak enak.'

'Jangan kemana-mana, Sakura, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga. Kau ada dimana?'

'Kumohon cepatlah, aku masih di depan _minimarket_ di dekat kampus.'

'Aku mengerti.'

* * *

Di sebuah restoran mewah berbintang lima, sepasang kekasih dengan warna rambut kontras duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tepat di atas mereka adalah sebuah lampu elegan yang sangat sesuai untuk dekoraisi tempat ini. Si rambut pirang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, politisi muda yang sangat cemerlang juga menjanjikan, dan si rambut biru kehitaman itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang putri keturunan bangsawan di Konoha.

"Bagaimana makan malam Anda?" dengan nada jahil, si pirang menggoda kekasihnya. Tetapi, hanya keheningan yang menjdai jawabannya. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan lekat, wajahnya berubah murung sesaat setelah mereka menyantap hidangan terakhir yang disajikan.

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa?"

"Naruto-kun ... ak- aku ingin bicara ..."

Semakin lama, perkataannya semakin pelan. Naruto tidak suka nada yang digunakan kekasihnya ini.

"Hinata, a-"

"Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir manisnya seperi menghentikan detak jantung Naruto. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokannnya langsung kering.

"Maafkan aku ... maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Kita tidak bsa melanjutkan ini lagi. Aku- ak ... aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku ..."

Naruto membeku. Ia melihat kekasihnya itu lari menuju pintu depan, keluar, berlari di antara orang-orang yang berdandan bak raja dan permaisuri. Namun, salah satu tangannya sudah terlanjur terangkat, seperti hendak menggapainya yang telah menghilang di balik pintu yang terbuka lebar, seperti disembunyikan oleh malam dan dirinya hanya diam. Kenapa? Apa yang baru terjadi? Apa itu?

Keesokan harinya,masyarakat telah dihebohkan dengan berita tentang seorang politisi muda yang hebat dan keturunan bangsawan yang kisah percintaannya yang kini di ujung tanduk. Orang-orang yang berada di restoran itu saat kejadian menghebohkan tersebut berlangsung kini telah riuh berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi narasumber. Ini benar-benar kesempatan emas untuk karier mereka. Entah dari mana anggapan itu muncul, dengan sedikit bumbu penyedap, tentu mereka juga akan ikut tampil di televisi, salah satu alat publikasi yang sangat mujarab untuk memanipulasi orang.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau kutemani?"

Gadis merah jambu itu menghela napas, matanya metatap sang kekasih. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, para preman yang dulu pernah mengangguku kan sudah tidak ada. Beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka ditemukan tewas di sebuah gang oleh anak-anak yang sedang pulang sekolah. Kau juga melihatnya di berita, kan?"

"Ya, aku semat melihatnya. Itu setimpal dengan perbuatan mereka yang sudah meresahkan masyarakat, dan kau juga hampir jadi korbannya."

"Tapi, tetap saja itu pembunuhan yang tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Pelaku pembunuhannya bisa saja masih berkeliaran bebas di antara kita. Hiiii ..."

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula yang dia bunuh itu sampah masyarakat. Juga, preman-preman seperti itu jumlahnya banyak, tidak hanya satu dua, Sakura." Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil berjalan menuju sebuah _minimarket_. "Ayo kuantar kau ke dalam, aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai."

"Kau bilang kau sangat sibuk hari ini, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Tangan Sakura yang satu lagi melepas genggaman Sasuke dengan lembut. Akhirnya tangan itu terbebas. "Sana, sana, jangan sampai kau terlambat."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" sekali lagi Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya, aku serius. Sekarang cepat pergilah."

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi aku." Mendengar nya, si rambut arum manis itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Dan Sasuke dengan langkah tegas segera menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di depan _minimarket_ itu. Dengan satu pijakan, mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju dengan pesat.

* * *

"Perjodohan?" suasana tenang malam itu semakin menyesakkan untuk Sasuke. Apa yang baru saja ayahnya katakan? Perjodohan?

"Iya. Aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala keluarga Hyuuga, dan kami sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak pertamanya, Hinata. Kurang lebih dia seusiamu, anaknya juga cantik dan pintar. Dia akan menjadi jodoh yang tepat denganmu."

"Tapi, Ayah, aku sudah punya ke-"

Kalimatnya dipotong dengan cepat. Ayahnya tidak memberinya kesempatan. "Sasuke. Apa kau mau menolak perintahku? Dan mempermalukan keluarga ini lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau." Mata Sasuke memicing. Tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada kedua bola mata hitam milik ayahnya. Emosinya seketika itu pula memuncak drastis. Dan dengan satu pukulan pada meja yang memisahkan mereka, Sasuke berkata kasar. "Ayah tidak berhak menentukan siapa jodohku. Ayah macam apa kau ini?"

"Sasuke!" Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke, juga tidak mau kalah dengan anaknya. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah si bungsu Uchiha. "Anak tidak tahu diri! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu tidak pantas untuk terlahir di keluarga ini? Sadarlah, aku sudah cukup baik untuk menganggapmu sebagai anak. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mau menuruti perintahku."

"Ayah!"

Suara dari arah pintu ruang kerja Fugaku mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sosok Itachi yang berdiri mematung dengan mata terbuka lebar sungguh tidak ia perkirakan. Dengan cepat, Fugaku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menyeret Itachi pergi dari sana. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di atas pangkuan. Setetes air mata mengalir cepat dan jatuh membasahi tangannya.

"Sialan."

* * *

Mata kuliah di sebuah jurusan kedokteran itu telah berakhir.

Haruno Sakura menutup bukunya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Mahasiswa yang lain telah lebih dulu meningalkan ruangan perkuliahan, menyisakan dirinya dan sang dosen di dalam kelas.

"Kau tidak cepat-cepat? Ini akhir pekan, lho."

Sang dosen yang masih cukup muda itu berbasa-basi. Dirinya sendiri masih memeriksa buku-bukunya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengajar. Sakura tersenyum.

"Maksud, _Sensei_? _Sensei_ sendiri juga tidak cepat-cepat pulang. Jangan buat istri Sensei menunggu."

Pria berambut pirang keperakan itu tertawa kecil. "Aku ini masih lajang."

"Eh? Benarkah? Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin Kakashi-_sensei _yang ganteng dan mapan ini masih lajang?" tanpa sadar, Sakura mengucapkannya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku ini tampan?"

"E ... hahaha ... mungkin ..."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia tidak percaya kalau mulutnya selebar itu.

"Hei, kau tidak dijemput pacarmu?"

"Tidak. Dia sibuk." Seketika itu juga, wajah Sakura berubah murung. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke bersikap aneh. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sehingga kekasihnya itu seolah-olah marah padanya. Jangankan bertemu, _sms_ dan telepon saja tidak ada. Mendatangi rumahnya juga percuma, dia tidak dibiarkan masuk oleh penjaga gerbangnya. Ia tahu Sasuke telah diodohkan ayahnya, dan Sasuke juga sudah bilang untuk tidak khawatir soal itu. Dia akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan ayahnya.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau langsung terlihat sedih." Kakashi yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya segera keluar ruangan bersama Sakura. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau mau ..."

"Itu ... memang ada masalah sih ... tapi biarkan sajalah."

"Jangan dipendam terlalu lama." Kata Kakashi, menasehati. "Kau ada acara setelah ini?"

Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura berterima kasih akan hal itu. "Tidak."

"Hmmm ... bagaimana kalau kau temani aku mengoreksi ujian kalian malam ini. Kupikir aku akan merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi asisten dosen."

Sakura berhenti di tengah jalan, tertinggal oleh Kakashi yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyusul Kakashi yang kemungkinan menuju mobilnya.

"Mau tidak?"

"Ya."

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Sepasang kekasih yang duduk di sebuah kafe di kota Konoha itu saling berpandangan. Sorot mata sang lelaki menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Aku melihatmu kemarin."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" Wajah Sakura menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Aku melihatmu bersama lelaki lain. Siapa dia?" Rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Lelaki lain? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke." Sakura membuang mukanya, kesal. "Sudah berhari-hari yang lalu kau seperti menghilang. Dihubungi tidak bisa, didatangi rumahnya juga tidak bisa, bahkan aku diusir oleh satpammu. Sekarang, kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke kafe dan berkata aneh seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Aku khawatir, Sasuke!"

"Oh, ya? Kalau kau khawatir, kenapa kemarin aku melihatmu bersama lelaki itu? Lalu kau masuk ke mobilnya? Kau juga tidak terlihat khawatir saat itu." Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada, pandangannya sungguh tajam saat itu. Kecemburuan di balik matanya terlihat sangat jelas. "Jangan-jangan kau ini sudah jadi istri simpanan lelaki tua itu, hah?"

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu? Sebegitu dangkalkah pikiranmu? Aku tidak akan pernah berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan dosenku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku menjadi istri simpanan Kakashi? Ak-"

Beberapa pengunjung kafe yang lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka. Seorang pelayan kafe hendak menghampiri meja mereka, tapi temannya menghentikannya.

"O ... jadi namanya Kakashi, hah?! Mana aku tahu? Bisa jadi kau mulai mencari penggantiku karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan perempuan yang dijodohkan keluargaku."

"Sasuke!"

"Itu benar, kan? Hubungan kita ini tidaklah nyata. Aku akan menikah dengan perempuan lain dan kau sudah berselingkuh dariku."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita masih bisa memperjuangkan hubungan kita? Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Aku menyayangimu! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Sa-"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tercengang, beberapa lainnya langsung mencoba menenangkan mereka. Pelayan yang tadi hendak menghampiri langsung memukul wajah Sasuke.

Suasana kafe malam itu menjadi ribut.

* * *

"-pa? Aku harap harga ini sesuai dengan kinerjanya. "

Pelayan keluarga besar Uchiha itu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan telepon tuannya. Yahiko menunggu di luar ruangan sampai ia yakin kalau tuannya telah selesai menelepon. Ia adalah ketua pelayan di rumah itu. Ia punya etika.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyewanya. Hubungkan aku padanya. Aku ingin Itachi segera pergi. Sudah waktunya bagi Sasuke untuk bersinar."

Yahiko masih menunggu dibalik pintu. Tangan kirinya menopang nampan perak dengan peralatan untuk minum teh. Harumnya teh tercium oleh hidungnya. Ini adalah teh terbaik untuk tuan Madara.

"Hmm. Bagus. Aku akan segera mengirimkan uangnya."

Telepon ditutup. Yahiko berbalik menghadap pintu, tangannya terangkat hendak mengetuk, tapi suara pelan sang tuan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Bagus sekali, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan, cucuku. Kalau Itachi sudah mati, tentunya tidak ada lagi pewaris lain, kecuali kau, Sasuke. Kau sangat mirip dengan adikku. Fugaku benar-benar buta padamu, ia tidak bisa melihat kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya."

Yahiko melangkah mundur. Ia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang baru saja tuannya katakan. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan semua ini.

* * *

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Uchiha itu terasa dingin. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang makan, kecuali Sasuke dan Madara.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Fugaku, Mikoto? Apa kalian tidak menghargai berkah ini?"

"Itachi belum pulang, Ayah." Fugaku menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Dia juga tidak mengabari. Aku khawatir padanya."

Anak kesayangan mereka belum pulang. Itu sudah biasa, tapi biasanya ia akan mengabarinya kalau pulang terlambat. Ada perasaan aneh di hatinya.

"Sudahlah, kalian. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk. Cepat makan. Lihatlah anakmu ini, Sasuke sudah hampir selesai dengan makanannya."

Madara menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang menyelesaikan sendok terakhirnya. Sasuke tahu kalau ini juga bukan seperti Itachi yang biasa mengabari mereka kalau ia akan pulang terlambat. Tapi rasa cemburunya mengalahkan kekhawatiran itu.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya menghela napas. Akhirnya mereka mulai makan. Rasa khawatir itu tetap ada. Mereka ingin kekhawatiran itu segera menghilang, sama seperti Sasuke yang membuat keluarga mereka ini menjadi tidak sempurna.

Yahiko yang melewati mereka menjadi takut. Jangan-jangan apa yang didengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu benar adanya. Maka denga langkah yang cepat, Yahiko menuju dapur. Berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk menjauhkannya dari pikiran negatif itu.

* * *

"Sasuke ..."

Suara orang tua itu tak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kumohon makanlah. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin malam, Nak."

Madara yang tertatih-tatih berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat berusaha membujuk Sasuke. Di tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat ia gunakan untuk membawa sepiring makanan. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju Sasuke yang terduduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Berisik!"

Sasuke akhirnya berteriak. Tangannya dengan cepat menyampar piring. Seluruh isinya jatuh dan piring itu pun hancur berkeping-keping. Suara gaduhnya menyaingi teriakan Sasuke tadi. Madara yang kaget dengan kelakuan cucu kesayangannya ini memandang wajah marahnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, hah? Itachi sudah mati. Dia mati dan kau menyuruhku untuk makan? Dia mati!"

Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Madara. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan orang tua itu. Madara menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Para pelayan yang mendengar keributan dari kamar Sasuke segera masuk dan memisahkan keduanya. Fugaku dan Mikoto mengikuti dari belakang. Semua berpakaian hitam. Pemakaman Itachi telah selesai.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!"

Suara lantang ayahnya tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil melepaskan Madara dari tangan Sasuke. Madara yang terkejut dengan kejadian itu hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Kubunuh Itachi untukmu agar kau bisa mencapai impianmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?'

* * *

"Sakura!"

Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang laki-laki bernama Kiba melambai padanya dari ujung lorong.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

"Kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei." Jawabnya setelah ia sampai di hadapan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Katanya kau mau dijadikan asisten dosen kalau tidak salah."

"Kiba, kau tidak bohong, kan?" Sakura memicingkan matanya pada penyanyi _rock_ yang juga teman kuliahnya itu.

"Kau tanyakan saja sendiri. Sudah ya, aku mau pergi dulu. Aku harus latihan. _Bye_!"

"Ya." Sakura sudah berlari menuju kantor Kakashi. Ternyata _sensei_-nya itu tidak bercanda saat mengatakan kalau dia akan membuatnya menjadi asisten dosen. Kabar gembira ini mengambil alih perasaan Sakura yang masih gundah dengan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

'Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu, aku khawatir. Kumohon cepat hubungi aku kembali.'

'Sasuke, sudah dua hari kau tidak menghubingiku. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Kau harus bangkit, Sasuke. Hidupmu harus tetap berlanjut. Kumohon, Sasuke.'

Pesan suara dari Sakura itu sangat banyak. Sasuke baru sempat mendengarkannya sekarang. Kematian Itachi benar-benar membuatnya depresi. Ia merasa hidupnya berakhir saat itu juga. Itachi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya.

Dia ingin menjauhkan diri dari ini semua sekarang. Masih belum bisa ia percaya kalau Itachi telah tiada. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan menjalani hidupnya. Ia memang terlalu bergantung pada Itachi. Ditambah masalah perjodohan dengan Hyuuga itu. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang.

Dia ingin pergi menjauh. Jauh di luar kota Konoha. Taki sepertinya tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri, suasana di sana sangat tenang, pemandangannya juga bagus. Tapi ... Kiri adalah kota yang sangat tepat dengan _mood_-nya saat ini.

Ya, Kiri adalah tempat yang tepat.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Fic ini terinspirasi oleh kasus kematian Elisa Lam di hotel Cecil. Nah, saya baca artikel itu di blog Enigma (bisa dicari sendiri, silakan) dan kemudian tertarik untuk menulisnya kembali di sini dengan beberapa tambahan. **

**Jadi, begitulah ...**


End file.
